


Цена вопроса

by chiroque



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Slow Burn, Sorcerers, Warning: Rokudou Mukuro, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiroque/pseuds/chiroque
Summary: Человек, навестивший Франа утром понедельника, хотел найти себе попутчика.Фран хотел поскорее доучиться и уйти куда глаза глядят. Чего хотел Рокудо Мукуро было неизвестно, но с него, по правде говоря, все и началось.
Relationships: Belphegor/Flan | Fran, Flan | Fran & Rokudou Mukuro, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Цена вопроса

Последние пару лет каждый понедельник Франа начинался с препирательств: он пытался донести до учителя, что открывать лавку с самого утра, когда посетители начинали идти в лучшем случае после полудня — это издевательство над здравым смыслом и лично над ним. Учитель отвечал, что нечего сидеть за книгами до рассвета, а посетителей распугивали эти синющие синяки под франовыми глазами, не иначе. Потом Фран получал утренний подзатыльник, помятый листок с поручениями и метлу, которой ковырял пол перед входом, изображая бурную деятельность, и, когда время приходило, вылезал на белый свет, распахивал ставни и вешал табличку «Открыто» на кривой гвоздь по правую сторону от двери. Затем он возвращался в лавку, садился за прилавок в широкий солнечный луч, доставал очередной черномагический трактат и впивался покрасневшими глазами в неровные выцветшие строчки.  
Сегодняшний день двигался по проторенной колее, точно был близнецом предыдущего понедельника и сотни понедельников до него. Фран проснулся. Фран позавтракал. Фран получил по шее в воспитательных целях. Фран прибрался. Фран зевнул. Магазин открылся — магия! Единственное отличие было в том, что разрешенные для чтения простому люду черномагические трактаты закончились, и потому ожидание помогал скрашивать утащенный у учителя бестиарий. Иллюстрации в нем были красивые, живые, некоторые — живые настолько, что двигались: чего стоил белый крылатый дракон, пытающийся куснуть убегающую от него по страницам солнечную пищуху, которая из-за масштаба была чуть меньше своего преследователя. Фран развлекался тем, что с упорством садиста потрясал книгой, сбрасывая пищуху обратно в дружелюбные объятья белого крылатого; тот, как вымерший вид, заслуживал немного сочувствия к своей судьбе. Пищуха, ну надо же, пищала, пихала дракона в морду мохнатой лапой, но Фран был непреклонен. Возможно, он бы довел свою миссию до конца, но скрип двери, прорвавшийся сквозь верещания зверька, ознаменовал начало рабочего дня. Небывалое случилось.  
В девять с четвертью утра лавка впустила в себя уличную пыль и высокого человека в плотно запахнутой накидке с капюшоном, закрывающим лицо до широкой белозубой улыбки — вроде бы и яркой, что льющийся из приоткрытой двери свет, но до мурашек неприятной. Мурашки мурашками, но правила приличия требовали встать и поприветствовать. Фран протянул:  
— Добро пожаловать в «Магазин шести путей», сэ-э-эр. Могу я вам чем-то…  
Человек кивнул и бросил на прилавок кошель набитый так туго, что об дерево он не звякнул, а стукнул.  
— Мне нужен маг.  
Поня-я-ятно. Воскресенье, дешевый эль в таверне, открытие винного сезона, вот похмельный господин и перепутал двери. Или же он не похмельный господин, а обычная деревенщина, наскребшая самых мелких монеток и грамоте не обученная, а все туда же: зов приключений громок для всех, а читать, что на вывесках написано — роскошь. И третий, бонусный вариант: господин никакой не «сэ-э-эр», а похмельная деревенщина. И наверняка агрессивная.  
— Людьми не торгуем, — отозвался Фран, прикидывая, звать ли учителя на выдворение или сам справится. За что ему это, да еще с утра, да еще и в понедельник? — Вам в соседнее здание, там еще над дверью такая огро-о-омная табличка. Только вы б капюшончик сначала сняли, а то поди заблудитесь.  
— Во-первых, побольше уважения, мальчишка. Во-вторых, на табличке над вашей дверью написано, что у вас есть все, а это дезинформация.  
Слишком умное слово для третьего варианта. Ничего, где-то у Франа завалялась пара флакончиков «Ясности ума» — раскупали их быстро, и они с учителем в четыре руки только и успевали варить новые.  
— Все, что имеет отношение к магии и алхимии.  
— Маги имеют отношение к магии, их же зовут магами, — ранний посетитель наградил его снисходительной и довольной улыбкой, мол, подловил, и отвернулся к выставочному стеллажу с образцами. — Это настоящий человеческий череп? Его я тоже хочу. Только почисти его, а то вид у него болезненный.  
Фран потерял нить разговора. Если это была тактика запутывания, то он попался — недосып болезненно ударил по его способности к восприятию, но он был уверен, что даже и половины испытываемого смятения не отражалось на его лице (по правде говоря, на нем вообще ничего не отражалось, как в грязном зеркале). Где же, где же та нить?; где-то у черта на рогах или упала за прилавок?  
Он буркнул: «Череп настоящий», и, как мешок с сеном, рухнул обратно на табурет.  
— А что с магами? Чародеями? Волшебниками? Колдунами?  
«Черт с ними, сэр-словарь-синонимов», — вяло подумал Фран.  
— Единственный маг здесь — я, но я здесь работаю. Понимаете?  
— Ладно-ладно, я изложу суть дела, и ты передумаешь. Мне нужно… ну, будем называть это сопровождением. Хочу посмотреть страну. Заплачу гораздо больше, чем ты получишь, работая в этой дыре.  
Если бы это услышал учитель, то ходить бы господину в капюшончике битым. Возможно, ногами. А вот Фран был согласен — дыра дырой, да еще и зарплата так себе.  
— А причем здесь маг? Какой-то странный фетиш?  
— Ты меня уже бесишь, но за неимением лучшего варианта сойдешь.  
Польщенный Фран немного приободрился и уклонился от немедленного ответа — если он не получил своего, то и сэр, который даже не представился, тоже своего не получит.  
— Я подумаю над вашим заманчивым предложением.  
— Подумай, — хмыкнул тот и, натянув капюшон пониже, шепотом добавил: — Если да, то приходи в полночь в «Моллюска» — обсудим вопрос подробнее. Если нет, то…  
— Я позову стражу, — предупредил Фран. — Вы подозрительный, они таких любят.  
Сэр-когда-ты-уже-уйдешь стал еще подозрительнее, когда расплылся в широкой улыбке «Все тридцать два, кошмар зубодера» и постучал пальцем по кошелю:  
— Это аванс. И заверни-ка мне череп.  
Вот так Фран лишился своего единственного друга в этой серой мгле будней, наполненной склянками, котлами и подзатыльниками. Когда дверь за сэром-который-наконец-ушел захлопнулась, от чего вся лавка содрогнулась, он обвел взглядом пустое место, где раньше лежал сэр Ланселот — а сейчас был завернут в вощеную бумагу и зажат под мышкой, как кочан капусты.  
— Abiens abi, сэр, и давайте же запомним этого храброго рыцаря, что покинул свой дом, молодым и прекрасным, и поднимем в его честь по бокалу бодрящего лосьона.  
Фран зажал нос и выплеснул себе в рот смесь из цветков колокольчика, собранных при полной луне, и глаз устриц. Тролльих соплей в качестве ингредиента заявлено не было, но воняло похоже: стоило снять с флакона с зельем крышку, как все живое в радиусе трех метров испытывало немедленный позыв к опустошению желудка. Лучшим средством от недосыпа был только здоровый сон, но его Фран менял на книги, в одной из которых, кстати, его дожидался недокормленный белый крылатый. Не успел Фран ее открыть, как его чуткий слух уловил доносящийся с улицы лязг доспехов персональной катастрофы учителя.  
В узких кругах ходила одна правдивая поговорка: «Не поминай городскую стражу ни словом, ни в мыслях, а не то явится ее капитан и поминать будут тебя». Круги были настолько узкими, что включали в себя двоих человек — учителя и самого Франа, да и то последнему было тесновато в этой затянувшейся и непонятной вражде. Он снова отложил книгу и очень громко закашлял, на всякий случай постучав ногой в отделяющую его от личных комнат стену. Оттуда послышался страдальческий вздох и постепенно затихающие шаги, и одновременно со щелчком замка задней двери распахнулась входная. Фран даже рта не открыл, как его заочно перебили:  
— Где?  
Фран проводил взглядом пролетевшую за окном белоснежную сову.  
— Ушел. Неотложные дела. Поставки, понимаете ли, бюрократия, да еще и налог на ввоз златоцветников подняли. Убивают малый бизнес, одним словом. Не хотите ли что-нибудь прикупить?  
Так уж сложилось, что капитан городской стражи учителя ненавидел. Возможно, это было слишком слабое слово для описания того чувства, которое возникало на его лице при редких встречах. Фран не мог его винить: учитель был личностью одиозной и до того, как осел за стенами столицы в маленькой алхимической лавке, набедокурил на сотню плакатов «Разыскивается живым или мертвым!». Вот где-то на самом пике приключений он и встретил Франа, который тогда не носил дурных шапок и зеленых волос, а звание дьявольского отродья — для этого в дремучей деревне на окраине королевства было достаточно врожденных способностей к магии и умения читать. Званием Фран гордился и исправно пугал детей и взрослых безобидными фокусами, от которых те визжали, как несмазанные колеса телеги, и был доволен жизнью ровно до момента, когда опасный преступник Мукуро Рокудо решил побыть спасителем слабых и обездоленных. Слабых и обездоленных не спрашивали, поэтому Фран учителя тоже немножечко ненавидел, и это волшебным образом роднило его с капитаном городской стражи. Иногда Фран читал в его серых, как сталь доспеха, глазах покровительственное сочувствие с толикой понимания — и чувствовал себя от этого какой-то маленькой вертлявой зверушкой, которую не сожрали только потому, что она забавляла. Учитель бы принял это за оскорбление, а для Франа это было преимуществом, позволявшим ему не опасаться за сохранность своей не слишком-то ценной жизни. Иногда Фран подозревал: его не слишком-то ценная жизнь и поспособствовала тому, что учитель сидел не в глубоких подземельях под Старым городом, а в огромном кресле, с которого было удобнее поучать Франа в каком количестве лить в котел тролльи сопли и как продавать скопившийся за годы путешествий хлам.  
Или как нужно действовать, когда учителю угрожает опасность быть забитым до смерти.  
— В другой раз, — капитан городской стражи потрепал его по голове, и, если бы не шапка, Франа бы расплющило. Капитан городской стражи был не очень умным, но очень сильным.  
— Мне ему что-нибудь передать?  
Капитан городской стражи мотнул головой. Выражение лица у него было такое, будто он мучился от острого приступа зубной боли.  
— Вы как всегда немногословны, — вздохнул Фран. — Удачи с ловлей нарушителей!  
Стоило бы сказать про подозрительного сэра, чтобы добавить себе пару очков, но тот, кажется, заразил Франа приключенческим духом. Аванс лежал на прилавке нетронутым, и Фран, скосив взгляд, задумался, куда бы его припрятать. Между вариантами «засунуть в шапку» и «определенно, в ту коробку с павлиньими перьями, кто сейчас вообще ими пишет» лавка успела опустеть. Ушел капитан королевской стражи не в пример тише, чем вошел, и простор раздумий Франа смог раскинуться до горизонта.  
Если отбросить личные впечатления, то звезды сходились в неплохой шанс подзаработать, набраться практического опыта и подложить учителю толстенькую свинью, которую звали Сами-вставайте-в-семь-утра. В противном случае вставал подвох — люди, чьих глаз Фран не видел, не внушали ему доверия. Может, его вообще принесут в жертву какому-нибудь богу в обмен на процветание, долголетие и чем там еще люди нынче интересуются. Уж точно не драконами.  
Фран огляделся. Признаков присутствия учителя замечено не было, и он аккуратно развязал стягивающую бока кошеля веревочку. То, что он увидел, заставило его раскрыть рот, распахнуть глаза и поспешно забросить кошель к павлиньим перьям, берете два и третье в подарок.  
Золото. Слабого утреннего света из окна хватало для того, чтобы чеканные бока чистейших, новеньких и блестящих монет засверкали. Такого количества денег у простых и честных людей за всю жизнь бы едва накопилось, а тут это, видите ли, всего лишь аванс. Инстинкт самосохранения, о существовании которого Фран до сего момента и не подозревал, вдруг вскинулся и забегал по черепной коробке с криками «Подозрительно!».  
Потому-то Фран и решил вернуться к началу, взвесить «за» и «против», но тихий стук в окно сбил начавшую выстраиваться мысль. Потянувшись, Фран дернул защелку, впуская изрядную долю свежего воздуха и вальяжно машущую крыльями сову. Покружившись, она приземлилась перед ним на прилавок и чихнула. Фран потрепал ее по голове, избегая траектории, на которой его пальцы могли бы быть захвачены в тиски клюва, и спросил:  
— Как полеталось?  
Сова чихнула еще раз.  
— Я же тебе говорил, если пьешь эту гадость, так будь добр убирать пустую бутылку подальше. Дышать невозможно.  
— Это потому, что у птиц хорошее обоняние. Превратились бы вы обратно. Ай!  
Один из пальцев Франа все-таки пострадал, и это, с его точки зрения, было непедагогично и попросту больно. Сова удовлетворенно хмыкнула, щелкнув клювом.  
— Субординация, ученик. Чего Кёя хотел?  
— Смерти вашей, как обычно, — Фран пожал плечами. Палец болел, и душа требовала отмщения и неудобных вопросов. — Скажите… Вы постоянно убегаете, потому что осознаете свою несостоятельность в прямом конфликте с человеком, который явно сильнее вас?  
Этот вопрос Фран берег для особого случая. Не то чтобы у него не было других: например, «почему под обложкой книги с рецептами оказался куртуазный роман?» или «что в записке, которую вы используете вместо закладки?», но те были слишком несерьезными. И, пусть Фран и был почти совершеннолетним, в глубине души все еще оставался ребенком, любящим потыкать палкой в спящего на огороде бабушки гремлина. Обычно гремлин просыпался и бросался на него с проклятьями, и каждый раз Франу удавалось убегать. Но не в этот.  
Сова сверкнула глазами, и спустя секунду Фран снизу вверх смотрел на как-то нехорошо улыбающегося учителя. Еще спустя секунду он осознал, что смотрит слишком снизу вверх и добрую часть обзора ему загораживает деревянная крышка прилавка. Учитель, постукивая каблуками, обогнул препятствие и наклонился.  
— Всего лишь не раздражать меня, Фран. Я многого прошу?  
Фран квакнул. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало возмущенно, но эмоциональный диапазон лягушки был еще меньше его собственного.  
— Ты не представляешь, как мне жаль, что это ненадолго, — вздохнул учитель. — Или оставить тебя в таком виде до завтра, как думаешь?  
«Не думаю», — мысленно транслировал Фран изо всех сил. «Я вообще ничего не думаю, кроме того, почему мой невинный вопрос вызвал у вас такую реакцию. И почему именно лягушка? Они же противные».  
— У вас много общего.  
Справедливо. Такими экзерсисами учитель пытался добиться то ли послушания и уважения, то ли раскаяния, но добивался только того, что Фран все чаще задумывался о том, как бы побыстрее и половчее смыться от него на другой конец материка. Раньше все ограничивалось мелкими, но пакостными проклятьями — вроде того, из-за которого говоришь только стихами, или, если у учителя заканчивался разрешенный на колдовство час — тем, что Франу навешивали по шапке и отправляли отмывать самые грязные и вонючие котлы. А Фран любил свою шапку и ненавидел убираться, и даже перспектива быть принесенным в жертву не казалась ему такой уж плохой. Квакать, не имея возможности выразить скопившиеся в нем любовь и уважение к учителю словами — гораздо, гораздо хуже.  
План побега возник в голове Франа между угрозой учителя пустить его на ингредиенты и вялым улепетыванием на подкашивающихся лягушачьих лапках от этой интригующей возможности. Он был прост и потому гениален: схватить оставленное золотишко, пару учительских книг — из вредности, весь нехитрый запас вещей, и бежать так далеко, как возможно. А если тот странный тип вернется требовать аванс назад, то Франа здесь уже не будет, потому что он ускачет в неизведанные земли и засядет в каком-нибудь тихом и непроходимом лесу, где его точно не найдут. Да и искать не будут, совсем без грусти подумал трепыхающийся в глубоком котле Фран, куда учитель его посадил «чтоб под ногами не мешался».  
Выход из затруднительной ситуации, обрамленный закопченными стенками котла, сиял у Франа прямо над головой, но он никак не мог до него допрыгнуть. Учитель, занятый флиртом с забежавшими за лечебной настойкой целительницами, игнорировал грохот посуды за спиной, но за безразличием Фран чувствовал обращенное к нему злорадное удовлетворение.  
— Ой, а кто это там у вас? — тоненький женский голос подарил Франу надежду. Принадлежал он не иначе как спустившейся с небес милосердной Богине, и он затрепыхался в два раза громче, мысленно умоляя спасти его.  
— Маленький пакостный дух, леди, уверяю вас, там не на что…  
— А можно посмотреть? Мы ни разу не видели духов.  
— Он ведь миленький, да?  
— Он ужасный, — искренне ответил учитель.  
И накрыл котел крышкой.  
В наступившей темноте мысль о побеге принялась атаковать с удвоенной силой — будто в голове у Франа появилось веретено, вместо пряжи ткущее злую горечь. Он припомнил все: и подзатыльники, и ранние подъемы, и вечные сомнения в его мастерстве, и запрет покидать город, и даже след от укуса на пальце — неглубокий, но очень обидный. Но все меркло перед самым унизительным, что мог испытать волшебник: по воле чужого заклятья изменить форму на звериную. И оказаться в котле наедине с копотью и разочарованием, вариться в котором было мелочным и сладким удовольствием… пока Фран, сморенный недостатком света и нормального ночного сна, не провалился в прерывистую неглубокую дрему.  
И снилось ему ничего, но не то, которое бывало в кармане в конце месяца, а холодная и душная пустота. Она была никакой, не белой и не черной, совсем не серой и уж точно не бурой; голос ее — липкий, вкрадчивый — перемежал знакомые Франу слова с чужими в гротескной пародии на заклинание и обвивался вокруг тугой лентой. Липкая, как паутина, вязь стянула его в кокон так, что не вытащить рук, и чем сильнее Фран трепыхался, тем сильнее чувствовал себя мушкой, угодившей на обед к пауку. Сгустки поглощавшей свет материи окружали его, сливались с ним, изучали — и хлынули в него. Все погасло.  
И вспыхнуло пламя.  
Что-то затрещало над головой, и Фран едва успел отпрыгнуть от падающей на него обгоревшей балки. Рухнув на пол, она развалилась пополам; искры куснули лицо, огонь покорно, как ласковый пес, встретивший хозяина после долгой разлуки, лизнул вытянутые в попытки защититься руки. А потом…  
Кто-то закричал. Далеко, но отчетливо — Фран замотал головой и, отшатнувшись, почувствовал, что его нога скользит на чем-то влажном и липком. Ноздри уловили тонкий металлический запах —  
и тогда он закричал сам.  
Тьма ответила на его вопль с явной укоризной.  
— Фран, вставай. Поднимайся. А то оболью водой.  
— Вы испортили мне замечательный кошмар, учитель, — зевнул Фран, открывая глаза. В некотором роде он был благодарен, но, к сожалению, благодарность не избавляла от желания закутаться в одеяло по самую макушку. Этим он и занялся. Но другой кошмар, очень реальный и настойчивый, ухватил одеяло за край и потянул к себе.  
— Мог бы поблагодарить за то, что проснулся в кровати, а не на полке с ингредиентами.  
Ответ Франа был лаконичен:  
— Я в домике.  
Резкий рывок сразу же свел его аргумент на нет. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как признать поражение и внимать, но учитель, гневно обнимающий голубое в цветочек одеяло из козьей шерсти, и тут оказался недоволен:  
— Сядь, когда с тобой разговаривают.  
Фран поморщился, но повиновался. От вида конечностей, снова ставших человеческими, к глазам подкатили слезы радости. Исключительно метафорические — не плакал Фран лет с десяти, что с такой жизнью тянуло на медаль. За особые заслуги.  
Он похлопал по месту на кровати рядом с собой.  
— Вы тоже присаживайтесь, учитель. В вашем возрасте вредно много времени проводить на ногах.  
— Ничего вреднее тебя на этом свете еще не бывало, — картинно вздохнул учитель. Но тут же вернул себе серьезный тон, от которого Фран вообще пожалел, что не притворился спящим. Или мертвым. Возможно, было еще не поздно наверстать? — Ты бессовестно продрых утреннюю часть смены и…  
— Сколько-сколько? — Фран округлил глаза. — Я же прилег буквально на минуточку.  
— …и испортил мне все планы, маленькое ты чудовище. Вместо того чтобы заняться важными делами, я был вынужден выполнять твою работу.  
— Так почему же вы меня не разбудили?  
Каким бы превосходным магом, чародеем и колдуном не был Фран, иллюзиями он себя никогда не тешил (может, только пару раз… пару пар раз… гордиться тут было нечем), и из этого следовало, что учитель не стал бы жертвовать своим драгоценным временем в угоду тому, чтобы попинать его укором. А мысль о том, что он его просто-напросто пожалел, была смехотворной и не заслуживала появления на свет.  
Мимолетные подозрения подтвердились — учитель кинулся в него странным нечитаемым взглядом и одеялом и, пока Фран отплевывался попавшими в рот шерстинками, огорошил печальным известием.  
От обеденного перерыва Франа остались какие-то жалкие полчаса. А ведь это время было для него святым — он мог делать все то, что и в рабочее время, но с чистой совестью. Иногда он даже выходил на улицу, брал пухлую воздушную булочку в пекарне за углом и взирал на царящую вокруг суету с брезгливым равнодушием истинного затворника. Суета, в свою очередь, его существование игнорировала — и это было хорошо. Когда у тебя всего один несчастный и маленький выходной в неделю, начинаешь ценить такие вот радости невовлеченности.  
Сегодня булочки отменялись — хоть бы яблоко успеть перехватить, пока учитель не взъелся окончательно. По его многозначительному молчанию Фран уже успел понять, что вечером компанию ему составят колбы и пробирки, мази и притирки, упреки да придирки. Стабильность.  
Конечно, он мог бы изобразить раскаяние и отправиться разгребать брошенные на него дела вот прямо сейчас, но урчащий, как голодный кит, желудок не оставил ему выбора — он завел трель с гордым и звучным названием «Покорми меня немедленно, бессердечный мальчишка!».  
В этом доме Франа оскорбляли даже собственные потроха.

***

Главной удачей в череде неудач, именуемых жизнью, Фран считал расположение своей комнаты — попасть в нее можно было только через кухню. И угадайте-ка, где располагался второй выход? Взращенный во время вечерней смены план под кодовым названием «отринуть мирское» обретал все больше деталей.  
— И что это ты делаешь?  
— Смазываю петли, — Фран вытер промасленные руки об штаны и едва слышно зашипел от соприкосновения пораненной ладони и грубой ткани.  
— И зачем?  
Учитель скрестил руки на груди. Он бы выглядел грозно — если бы не льняной фартук с вышитыми гладью незабудками и не знание того, что лимит разрешенного ему колдовства вышел примерно в тот момент, когда Фран посапывал в лягушачьей шкурке. Бр-р-р.  
— Они скрипят.  
Скрипели — Фран постарался и натер их маслом до такого состояния, что и самый чуткий слух не уловил бы движения распахнутой в ночи двери. Последней проблемой оставалась проседающая доска справа от крепкого низкого столика: перешагнуть через нее было проще, чем огибать стол с другой стороны — где располагалась печь и вечный завал посуды и кухонной, и лабораторной.  
— И почему ты решил заняться этим сейчас?  
— Готовлюсь к побегу от вас и вашего занудства, — ответил Фран с серьезным видом и на этот раз даже не соврал. — А для этого мне нужно, чтобы вы ничего не заподозрили, услышав шум.  
Как он и задумывал, на учителя это не произвело никакого впечатления: тот, посоветовав Франу в таком случае не возвращаться подольше, вернулся к поискам серебряного черпака — тонкая душевная организация зелий на основе сальвии не переносила других металлов.  
За бормочущим «куда же он запропастился» учителем Фран наблюдал со сдержанным интересом и капелькой самодовольства. Черпак покоился на дне зачарованной (в качестве домашнего задания — они тогда проходили пространственные заклятья) походной сумки вместе с верными товарищами: мерной ложкой из свинца, двумя завернутыми в холщовые полотенца хрустальными ретортами, фарфоровой ступкой и дешевым медным котлом. Там же располагались семь книг, включая бестиарий, три рубашки, две пары штанов, одна парадная мантия и одна повседневная, а еще четыре яблока и пакет маковых кренделей. Фран подготовился.  
Как бы невзначай он припомнил, что, кажется, видал искомое во-о-о-н в той горе грязной посуды, хотите разобрать, учитель? Учитель не хотел и, выругавшись, в добровольно-принудительном порядке отправил Франа наложить на готовящуюся основу стазис. Просьбу Фран выполнил в лучшем виде (и прихватил из алхимической парочку колб и учебник по целительству).  
Он решил, что на первое время заделается в какой-нибудь деревушке чем-то вроде лекаря наоборот — с его-то способностями к светлой магии, дочитает недочитанное, а потом… В одной вещи он был уверен: никогда больше он не будет у кого-то учиться. Или работать лавочником.  
На правой ладони от усердного растирания восьми унций люцерны нарвала и лопнула мозоль. Она саднила, сочилась сукровицей, и Фран находился на перепутье: расковырять или подлечить? Ему, вообще-то, следовало вернуться к написанию зачетной работы по методике снятия проклятий, раз уж выделенный учителем получасовый перерыв он потратил на подготовку почвы для побега и дегустацию свежего урожая овощей, но для этого нужна была концентрация. Буквы и формулы распадались на чернильные палки, точки и кругляши — прямо как тающая с каждым движением стрелок часов решимость.  
Упавшая на обеденный стол длинная тень вывела его из оцепенения — вместе с ее обладателем, который вместо того, чтобы отчитать Франа за ничегонеделание, ухватил его ладонь и недовольно цыкнул.  
— Что я говорил о работе со ступкой?  
— Э-э-э, — замялся Фран, — «если сломаешь, вычту из зарплаты»? Или… «не чихай рядом с сухоцветами»? «Тщательно промывай посуду»?  
Пока он говорил, руку обвило вспышкой света, на секунду разогнавшей полумрак, и только она рассеялась, он не без удивления отметил, что изодранная кожа стала розовой и гладкой. Учитель, толкнув его костлявым бедром, уселся рядом и вчитался в выданное им задание. Фран мельком бросил взгляд на его запястье, где на манер браслета наручников затягивалась чернильного цвета вязь. Ох, по какому же тонкому льду он ходил.  
— «Надевай перчатки», бестолочь. Что это за «поцелуй любви» третьим пунктом? И почему тут…  
— Мне снился пожар. Опять.  
Откровенничать Фран не планировал, но какая-то часть — рудимент из детства — заставила. Она же была очень горда тем, как ловко он сумел ухватить легкое движение учительских бровей и прищур глаз прежде, чем они схлынули, и тот отмахнулся от него. Фран бы сказал: «опять», но он уже говорил «опять», а это, опять же, было не очень хорошим тоном. Прямо как перебивать говорящего или в графе «источники» указывать сборник детских сказок.  
— Сонник на третьей полке снизу в первом шкафу слева.  
— Там написано, что это или к богатству, или к беде, а я все еще удручающе беден. И это был точно такой же пожар, понимаете?  
— Иногда сны повторяются. И иногда, не поверишь, совершенно ничего не значат.  
Если бы учитель не делал вид, что увлечен чтением потуг Франа выдавить на бумагу хоть крупицу знаний, то заметил, как тот зеркально повторил недавнее призрачное выражение его собственного лица. О да, Фран задумался. А когда Фран задумывался, это ни к чему хорошему не приводило — как и этот сон, будь он неладен.  
Два года назад Фран, задремав на увлекательнейшей лекции о лекарственных травах, лицезрел те же картины в том же порядке: пустота, огонь, крик, а потом вечером полез в погреб и сломал ногу. Хотя учитель, разумеется, видел куда большую трагедию в обрушившейся от падения Франа полке с элем.  
Четыре года назад попытка отоспаться после наблюдения за лунным затмением закончилась не менее весело — неделю, что восстанавливали стену его комнаты после взрыва от экспериментального заклинания, Фран спать в принципе не мог, потому что пол был холодным, а учитель храпел. Еще он чудом не лишился кожи на ладонях, но это так, мелочи.  
Пять лет назад он чуть не утонул в лохани. Шесть лет назад — съел луковицу нарцисса вместо лука репчатого и за время выздоровления успел крепко подружиться с ночным горшком. Восемь лет назад… Там определенно было что-то нехорошее, но Фран не помнил.  
Он воззрился на учителя с некоторой долей возмущения, и учитель отбил взгляд ехидной полуулыбкой.  
— Слышал что-нибудь о совпадениях?  
— Вы сами говорили, что при работе с тонкими материями нельзя игнорировать знаки.  
— Знаки, Фран — это когда ярмарочная гадалка говорит «скоро вас ждут неприятности и маленький нытик под боком», а я вдруг встречаю тебя. То, что ты ими считаешь — совпадения и не более. Или ты просто захотел отвлечь меня от этого… опуса. Магнум опуса, я бы даже сказал, потому что это — худшее, что ты выдал за семь лет обучения.  
Мысленно и неохотно Фран признал, что в умении переводить стрелки он учителя не превзойдет никогда. И, если уж говорить о стрелках — до полуночи оставалось менее двух часов, а он тут, видите ли, расчувствовался, — и правда, маленький нытик. Да и с другой стороны — не так уж он и беден теперь, значит, и беды никакой не будет.  
О да, взрослая самостоятельная жизнь, но сперва…  
Сперва он поужинает. Рагу из кролика у учителя все-таки выходило вкуснейшее.


End file.
